


without you, my skies aren't blue

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, One Shot, and not even sad, basically 'what if lydia died instead of allison', i guess??, i would've stopped watching the show but, i" M TRAHSi' M trash i'm ufkcibg trash, there are no capitals i' M SOryYR, this is really short, title from the six word story tag idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as fast as they got there, as fast as they ran, they didn't find lydia.</p>
<p>they found lydia's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without you, my skies aren't blue

as fast as they got there, as fast as they ran, they didn't find lydia.

they found lydia's body.

well, sort of. she wasn't dead when scott and stiles got there, but she was lying on the ground, and there was blood, a lot of blood, and her eyes were glassy, but she was breathing.

scott scooped her up. stiles was standing there, frozen in time.

"lydia?" scott's voice was barely above a whisper. "lydia, please, hold on. you're not going to die. you'll be fine. you've got to hold on, yeah?"

"allison," lydia breathed out. "t-take me to—" she winced. "—allison."

so he did.

"i can't take her pain," scott had said. his voice was nothing but a mere ringing in allison's ears.

"let me hold her. please, scott, let me hold her."

"allison—"

"scott, please." tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill over.

and she was desperate, he saw how desperate she was, so he let her.

allison had sunk to her knees, and as gently as he could, scott put the dying girl's body in her arms.

"didn't you get m-my warning?" lydia stammered. "you weren't supposed... you weren't supposed to find me."

allison let out a breathy laugh, but she was crying. "i'm not about to let you die, lydia. y-you've got to stay."

"it's okay." with a shaky hand, lydia tried to reach up and stroke allison's face. allison held her hand there a moment.

"no, lydia, it's not okay." she ran her fingers through the girl's red — okay, strawberry blonde — hair. "it's not okay. you can't die. you can't."

"allison?"

"yeah?" her voice was weak. "i'm right here, baby, i'm not going anywhere." _baby_. allison had never called her that before. they had always been best friends, and sure, there were kisses and cuddles and late nights, but they had never really talked about being more than that.

"i—" lydia's breath hitched. "i love you, allison argent."

and then it stopped.

"lydia?"

allison was vaguely aware of scott and stiles and isaac and kira's presences, hovering over her like they were unsure what to do.

lydia didn't respond, and allison sobbed.


End file.
